Who is he?
by DeadlyShadows-KuroOni
Summary: The bullied always gain the spotlight in stories, but what about the Bully? (Oliver Kirkland x OC) Rated T in case. It is also a one-shot. If you don't like the ending then eh.
1. Chapter 1

Bullying means a threat, it means discriminating people for how they look, how they are, their race, their religion. Maybe it's because the bully doesn't feel happy or good and wants to drag others down with them. Maybe it's just for fun.

Bullying comes in many different shapes and sizes. My chosen way is threat. I enjoy blackmailing people. I get a lot of information from them for my own benefit. It's simple, you just grab hold of your victims weakness and spread the fear inside. That is the way I rule.

**Thank you for reading my first story / introduction! I hope you read the rest cos this is only starting! I'll do my best! XD!**


	2. New student? Or Fear?

_'Hahahahaha~! Would you like to try one of my cupcakes? I have blue ones, red ones, green ones and more! They are extremely good! But first, tell me~ Whose blood should we use for more flavour? Whose blood is the tastiest I wonder hmm? How bout yours poppet!?'_

_The short man with bluish green eyes with thick eyebrows and blond scruffy hair slowly walked towards me taking out a knife from his coldly. My eyes widened as I realized what he was planning. I took a step back and suddenly fell into darkness._  
>I immediately got up in cold sweat panting heavily. 'What the heck was that?!' I thought to myself. 'Oh well, it was just a dream' ... My thoughts were soon proven wrong.<p>

*~in school~*  
>Today was like any normal day in school. I got what I needed from my underlings and found out that another school gang was planning to attack us for vengeance. I may be a girl and all but that doesn't mean I can't be a delinquent and a gang leader at that, right? I went to homeroom to find that a new student was transferring to my class today. When the new student walked in and introduced himself, I stiffened. The crazy person in my dream was standing right infront of me. The moment I saw him I could tell, he was dangerous.<p>

***at home***

I thought about the boy's weakness. No matter how many times I sent somebody to find out about him, they all came back with the same answer. 'Just another boy giving out his love through delicious cupcakes...' It has been a week and that's all they say with the same look upon their faces, a look of fear and trauma.  
>Ever since the dream and the day he came, I've been having flashing images of him every time I closed my eyes. His smiles seemed like challenges to me, his eyes were cold. Every day somebody new would be taken away from me and would attach to him. However, something deep, attracted me to him. I never understood the feeling of fear, yet I liked his mysteriousness.<br>Thats it. I will go for it. I decided to get to know him. He could be of use to me and I might find a weakness to make him mine! So... Bring it on!

**Thank you for reading this! Hope you enjoyed it and that it didn't bore you to death! And please comment on it or I might feel a teeny bit lonely...*blush*.**


	3. Cold felt love in a mad mans home

I finally decided to approach Oliver, but I didn't know how. I panicked as I brainstormed ways to get nearer into my head. Nothing good was entering. 'How about i act innocent and cute?!' I thought stupidly. It wasn't like me but I gave it a try. That was the biggest yet best mistake I have ever done.  
>'Oooooooi~ Oliver~! I made you homemade lunch! How about we eat it together!' I walked towards him with a painfully fake smile across my face hoping he wouldn't notice. I could feel eyes watching me in surprise from afar. I could hear whispers talking behind my back. I wondered why I was more aware of it now when I never cared before.<br>'Oh! You must be Reena. The delinquent in my class. I noticed you've been inspecting me for a while. Quite suspicious hmm?' I noticed the insane joy in his shining eyes and took a step back without a word. He followed and towered over me. I never felt so small in my life especially to somebody my height. He leaned over and whispered, ' Come over for a cup of tea and cupcakes. I want to know more about you since you seem to be a very interesting person. If you don't, I wonder when my sanity will last.' He left with a whispered chuckle that rang very loudly in my ears.  
>What have I gotten myself into. I could not go since it could have only been a shallow threat, but it seems I have gotten too deep to swim out. It felt like a cold yet warm hand squeezing my chest. I couldn't find the source of my troubles, or I just couldn't believe the conclusion i reached.<p>

_...I've fallen in love with him..._

**Thank you again for reading this. I'm kinda making things up as I go and I'm hoping to finish this fast because I'm planning to write something new which came to my mind recently. Oh! I also forgot! The story and character is mine but Oliver Kirkland belongs to hetalia and whoever thought up of him. Bye bye!**


	4. bittersweet

I unconsciously wandered to his house. After following him everyday, I knew the area like the back of your hand. I suddenly snapped back to reality when you realized you were right infront of the door. It immediately flung open and a hand grabbed my wrist to pull me inside.

"I see you came! Make yourself at home while I finish preparing the tea and cupcakes," He pushed me down onto a sofa and skipped off. 'What the heck was I thinking! Coming here and all.'

I looked around the house. It was so neat and clean. A bookshelf with loads of English history and fairytails and legends. An armchair to it's right with glasses on a coffee table. The walls were painted faded blue. I let my mind take over and wander around the house until I saw a door. The only thing out of place.

I tiptoed towards it making as little noise as possible. When I reached, I placed my hand on the doorknob and looked down. 'Red.' Under me was red. My eyes widened in horror of what was on the other side. I hesitantly opened the door and saw what I never wanted to see. Were my eyes playing tricks on me or was the scene real. I pinched myself to find out. It was real. Real, bloody corpses laying in a puddle of red. Blood. I slowly walked over to see the deads faces. They were the underlings that were taken away from me!

I covered my mouth to prevent myself from throwing up and making a sound. I was right. This man was extremely dangerous. ' I need to find a way out of here!' I thought but before I could do anything, I was shoved out of the room and pinned to a wall.

I looked into the oceanic eyes and saw insanity and something warm inside. " Why are you doing this!" I asked as stern as possible.  
>"Don't worry poppet! You won't end up like your friends over there! I care too much for you to do that! I've been watching every move you make and slowly fell for you!"<br>I stayed silent, trying to process what he just said, and slowly started blushing intensly. I've never been in that situation before. Wait a minute! I knocked those thoughts out of my head and ran back to reality. I just fell in love with a cold blooded murderer! How stupid could I be?!  
>"Uh...erm...What are you?" I asked mentally hanging myself for thinking the way I did.<br>" Just another man giving out his love through delicious cupcakes! I have some in the kitchen for you!" He started leading me to the kitchen and stopped at the door.  
>"Ah! I forgot to tell you~ If you try to escape then your death is for sure~ But if you stay with me~ I will make sure to protect you as my official property and I will use your blood for my cupcakes! After all, live blood is better than the deads dry blood!" He skipped in happily leaving me dumbstruck in complete shock.<br>I couldn't make up my mind. Should I leave or should I stay? I walked into the kitchen hearing him sing:

"Roses are red  
>Violets are blue<br>My blood is sweet  
>Your blood is food!"<p>

What have I gotten myself into! What type of bitter yet sweet trap have I fallen into!

**Yay! The End! I really hope you liked the story! I also have to admit... I suck at romance. I don't even like it that much ! But anyways! vvatever!**


End file.
